1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a process and system for implementing a wireless network with the ability to selectively meter data usage by users differently based on the web site, server, or other web resource that a user accesses. More specifically, the disclosure relates generally to a process and system for implementing a wireless network with the ability to selectively meter data usage by users in order to drive user traffic to access desired websites for advertising, revenue, and the like.
2. Related Art
Mobile phones and other wireless devices are quickly becoming one of the most popular means for people to connect to the Internet. Mobile phone users who access the Internet do so through use of a data plan. However, data plans can be expensive and lack flexibility. Accordingly, some mobile phone users may only be interested in visiting a limited number websites or consuming data on a limited number of applications.
Currently, some mobile phone users access the Internet through ongoing contracts with a Mobile Network Operator (MNO). In these postpaid plans, mobile users pay a substantial rate per month for data usage in order to have general Internet access.
Other mobile phone users access the Internet using a “prepaid plan.” Prepaid plans can be provided to users through a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO). A MVNO is a mobile operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own network infrastructure. Instead, the MVNOs have business arrangements and contracts with MNOs to purchase data and phone usage of their networks. The MVNOs then allow users to purchase fixed amounts of data and phone usage.
The MVNOs can offer prepaid data plans to their users in a variety of ways. One way is payment for a specific amount of data usage. For example, a user may pay $20 upfront for 300 MB of data usage. The MVNO will then permit the user to access services until the subscriber payment is exhausted. This way, the service provider avoids nonpayment risks and the subscriber caps the total amount spent on network services. Another possible payment plan for prepaid data usage can be payment for a specified amount of time. For example, instead of paying for a fixed amount of data, a user could pay $20 for 300 minutes of Internet connection.
These prepaid plans are popular among some users because they do not require an ongoing contract with the MVNO. The prepaid plans offer monetary incentives to some users because they are only charged for the amount they have used. Users who do not have high data usage may save money by not having to subscribe to a more expensive large volume data plan or an unlimited data plan.
However, both post-paid and prepaid plans lack flexibility to provide reduced cost for data usage to users. Not all users may wish to pay for general Internet access. Moreover, MNOs and MVNOs may find it beneficial to encourage users to access particular web resources. Accordingly, there is a need for a system where a mobile network can charge users of a data plan differently based on the website or server they access.